Ten miedo de mi
by Nacex96
Summary: Porque lo que siento debería atemorizarte, porque n cualquier momento podría tomarte y hacerte mia... Sin embargo ni siquiera notas lo que siento por ti... Y por eso te he citado acá, para decirte algo importante -al menos lo es para mí- Ni siquiera pareces preocupada, cuando mi cabeza es un lío, me cuesta expresarme, pero solo te puedo decir... TEN MIEDO DE MI.


Ten miedo de mí.

Y por fin me había decidido, lo haría, por Dios que lo haría.

Ella se encontraba delante de mí, puesto que la había citado para encontrarnos esa tarde por motivos urgentes, aunque en realidad no sé si para ella sería importante, pero para mí es una gran decisión, que, aunque cueste creerlo me ha costado realizar.

Sentí la derrota anticipada. Ella no se encontraba ni un poco nerviosa, me sonreía al verme cerca, no mordía sus labios como lo hacía siempre que estaba preocupada o ansiosa.

Ella texteaba en su teléfono celular, posiblemente con su mejor amiga. Amiga que siempre estaría enterada de todo, y si todo fallaba el rumor de mi fracaso se extendería por todo el campus y no me habrá bastado con ser un perdedor, sino que seré el perdedor del que todos hablan y como odio ser el centro de atención, y menos el chisme del almuerzo de todos esos vagos.

Me senté a su lado y la saludo, aunque fui algo serio, demasiado, pero naturalmente ella me mostró sus perlados dientes en una perfecta sonrisa, demonios.

Estaba serena y tranquila, me preguntó por cómo me encontraba y como me iba con las clases, respondí con una o dos palabras a lo mucho y luego escuché su cantarina voz contarme sobre cómo le iba en las prácticas médicas.

¿Por qué? No te das cuenta de lo importante que es para mí verte morder tu bello labio inferior, que es importante saber que en realidad estas con el teléfono a mano, para contarle a tu amiga que yo estoy contigo y que estas nerviosa, porque mi simple presencia causa estragos en ti, como tu presencia lo hace conmigo.

Tan necesario es eso como saber que estoy en tu cabeza, que piensas en mi tanto como lo hago yo, como yo te sigo en mi imaginación viendo esos rosados labios y esos jades, esperando que solo me vean a mí y a nadie más, no sé si sabes lo que siento, pero a mí me importa y tu ignoras completamente todo esto, no puedes notarlo a pesar de que todo mundo se ha dado cuenta sin siquiera decirles nada, inclusive el idiota de Naruto lo sabe, y vaya que es un cabeza hueca.

El verte contenta a veces me hace temblar, por no poder ser yo el que te cause esa felicidad y peor aún, con puños apretados por la rabia tener como ver a cualquier imbécil se te acerca para contarte algún chistecillo estúpido y hacerte reír porque eres una risueña, no importa que tan malo sea el chiste, siempre le hayas la gracia para reír a carcajadas, volviendo a ignorar el efecto que causas en mi ser.

-y…. ¿Qué era ese asunto tan importante? -dijiste con calma y con toda la inocencia del mundo.

Bueno, pensé, quizá que deberías tener las ventanas de tu cuarto cerradas esta noche porque sin importar qué, puedo ser el viento fresco colándose para acariciarte, recorriéndote completamente, entrar por tu boca hasta llegar a tu pecho y me vuelva a salir y así respires de mí y luego ayudarte dormir, para ver tu rostro en paz cuando te dejas poseer por los brazos de Morfeo. ¿exagero?

Y aun así no me haces ni un poco de caso… ¿Cómo no puedes darte cuenta?

-Deberías temer de mi -hablé por fin bajo su atenta mirada curiosa pero aun así ni un atisbo de preocupación.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó entre risas ¿Qué le causaba gracia? Debes tener miedo de mí, porque podría en este preciso momento perder la paciencia -y la cordura- y ya cansado de solo poder verte, me meta entre tus brazos, besarte hasta perder el oxígeno, arrancar ese precioso vestido de encaje y poseerte de todas las maneras posibles, saberte mía y que sepas que soy tuyo. Podría ser ateo, pero tu podrías decirme que eres una diosa, y sin pensarlo estaría arrodillado ante tu presencia.

-Por favor -mi voz sonó más ronca de lo que esperaba – ten miedo de mi -no se desde cuando ella causaba ese efecto en mí, que ni siquiera podía verla al rostro.

Ella carcajeo, llamando la atención de los otros comensales de las mesas cercanas.

-Sasuke, sé directo por favor -Dijo esto al ver mi rostro fastidiado. - ¿Por qué debería de temer de ti? ¿Qué traes entre manos?

-Sakura -alboroté mi cabello, estaba desesperado por tener que expresarlo con palabras, pero ella, mi molestia, tenía que ser una despistada completa -aunque admito que siendo ella, su olor, su personalidad, su cuerpo, su mal carácter y todo, me volvía loco.

La vi directamente a los ojos, chocando con su mirada jade, estaba decidido y fue la primera vez que su tranquilidad se vio alterada, porque un tierno sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas, haciendo que arrugara con mis manos mis pantalones, demonios.

-Sé mi novia -parecía más un mandato que una petición. Estúpido mil veces estúpido, ¿porque simplemente no puedo decir lo que pienso?

Su cara era confusión total y el sonrojo se volvió más violento y pasó de estar solo en sus mejillas para adueñarse de todo su rostro.

-Sasuke yo…

-Me gustas -Dije sin verla a la cara, sentía vergüenza, pero no quería que ella me viera siendo un completo idiota.

-Eres mi mejor amigo y…

Levanté de mi asiento, deje el dinero suficiente para pagar la cuenta, no esperaría a que terminará la frase, entendía perfectamente. Me sentí mal por dejarla ahí sentada, dándole la espalda, aunque deseaba voltear y disculparme, mis pies continuaban su camino a la salida. Estúpido mil veces estúpido. Fue demasiado rápido hasta ñara mi, pero ya sentía la deorrta próxima desde antes de citarla.

Detuve mi dolora marcha al sentir unos delgados brazos rodearme.

-Te amo Sasuke Uchiha, desde hace mucho pero nunca quise arruinar nuestra amistad -Soltó de un golpe, sin siquiera dejar que me prepara psicológicamente para esta confesión.

\- ¿Qué? -no pude decir más, solo pude voltear para verla al rostro, que tenía unas lagrimillas acumuladas y una enorme sonrisa.

-Eres un completo ciego y no te dabas cuenta. Trataba de llamar tu atención, todos me dijeron que me rindiera que eras un caso completo, pero fui perseverante.

La tomé de la cintura y la besé, quería decirle muchas cosas, pero de mi boca no saldrían, aunque quisiera decírselo, simplemente no podía, ella correspondió. ¡oh santa Diosa de mi devoción! Era tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos de las manos.

Y no me importaba lo rápido que pasaba todo, era mía.

.

.

Aun no entiendo, ¿Por qué debía temer de ti? -era una duda ingenua.

Sonreí con suficiencia, mientras la seguía besando conduciéndonos hacia la habitación de mi piso, pronto le demostraría porque tiene que tener miedo de mí.

\- ¿quiere saber? -dije entre besos y caricias.

Me respondió con una mirada traviesa y… ¡Oh dios! Muerde su labio inferior con falsa inocencia, provocando que cada parte de mi ser se encediera más que nunca.

No me hago responsable de lo que suceda después, ella se aventuró a retarme y sacar esa parte más primitiv y como buena adulta que és debia hacerse responsable de sus actos

-Solo ten miedo de mí.

.

.

.


End file.
